


Devious

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa prefers the direct approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious

One of her charges is fighting her. She supposes she was due. She picks a pretty one out of the people she came to collect and takes that one's face and name, shows the unconscious form of the woman and her mother to her charge, in hopes that a sideways approach will improve matters.

Between then and now, though, this young woman, Teresa Michaels, must die. The shadow of Death flits through the room, and Teresa's spirit sits up, then stands next to Tessa. "What happened?" she asks.

"It's time to go," Tessa tells her. The straightforward approach is usually best.


End file.
